


i'd choose you over a case any day

by wisdom_walks_alone



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Tired Dad, Drabble, F/M, Making Out, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tumblr Prompt, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: "Is that a batarang in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	i'd choose you over a case any day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peterpiperparker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterpiperparker/gifts).



> hey hey hey! this was a prompt request made by [darlinglissa](https://darlinglissa.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> prompt was timsteph and "Is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

“Is that a batarang in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Tim looks up from the batcomputer to see Steph sauntering towards him, cowl down. “What?” He looks down and laughs when he realizes what she’s talking about. “Oh, no, it’s my bo staff,” he says, taking it out and deploying it to full length.

Steph purses her lips, a pout forming. “Aw, you’re no fun. And here I thought I still had that effect on you. Am I boring you? Is that it? Are you getting bored of me?”

She puts a hand to her chest dramatically and her face twists into an expression of mock offense. Tim huffs out a laugh, turning his attention back to the monitor in front of him. “You know you could never bore me even if you tried.”

Steph drapes herself over him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their faces together. “Then why won’t you pay attention to meeee?” she whines, and Tim can _hear_ the pout in her voice.

He pulls away and levels her with a look as he gestures to the batcomputer, which has his various case files pulled up and various surveillance videos playing. This only serves to make her pout grow.

“Aren’t I more important than work?”

Tim sighs tiredly and pulls her into his lap, scooting the chair closer to the desk. Steph seems satisfied with this as she leans into him and watches him work, the surveillance videos playing again in their loop as he tries to catch the exact moment he needs.

They stay like this for some time, comfortable and content in each other’s presence. Tim reaches a breakthrough in his case, with some helpful input from Steph, and he gets to the solution pretty quickly after that. After awhile, Steph starts to play with his hair, and he’s glad the bulk of the case is figured out because it’s very distracting.

“Have I ever told you how much more I like your new costume over the old one?” she asks.

“Hm?” Tim hums, eyes not leaving the screen.

“I do,” Steph reaffirms. “I was never a fan of the cowl, I’m glad you got rid of it.”

Tim frowns. “Why’s that?”

“It just wasn’t working,” Steph says simply, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. “The new look suits you _so_ much better. Besides, I like to be able to do this.”

At that she grabs a fist full of his hair and _tugs,_ tilting his head back and then leaning in for a passionate kiss. Tim lets out a small noise of surprise, first at his hair being pulled and then at Steph pressing her lips to his own, but once he realizes what’s happening he leans into it, case all but forgotten.

“I must admit,” he says after a minute, more out of breath than after any training exercise, “I’m also a fan of your new costume.”

“Oh?” Steph asks, smirking down at him.

“Yeah,” Tim continues. “I did like the Spoiler costume, the hood and mouth mask brought out your eyes, but you look hot as fuck in the Batgirl cowl.”

“You think so?”

“Definitely.”

Steph’s smirk grows as she pulls the cowl over her head, and Tim feels a burning arousal tug at his gut. He pulls her back in with a purpose, kissing her hard as one hand cradles her face and the other wraps around her waist.

He isn’t sure when she moved to be straddling him, but he doesn’t complain as his hands move to her hips. Steph’s weight in his lap serves to ground him as he feels like he’s about to float away into nothingness.

For a while it’s just the two of them, moving against each other with the quiet echoes of the cave, and Tim can feel himself smiling as their kisses become more heated, more desperate. It’s as if this is the only thing in the world that matters, him and Steph, together.

Suddenly, there’s a loud noise as something slams into something else, and Tim is startled and embarrassed to see Bruce standing there, fully clad in the batsuit, cowl up, and looking very much _not amused._

They both stare at him, frozen, neither one able or willing to move. Bruce just grunts something unintelligible and throws something at Tim, saying, “Not in the cave,” before turning and leaving for the showers.

There’s silence for a moment as he and Steph remain frozen, but it’s quickly broken when Steph looks down and starts laughing hysterically. Tim can feel his face heat up as he realizes what Bruce threw at him.

She climbs off of Tim, taking the package from his hands and pulling him up with her. “Come on, Boy Wonder,” she teases. “You heard the big man. ‘Not in the cave.’”

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). feel free to go and request something! as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
